


Squipped!

by Just_A_Waffle_Bitch



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Ghost Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Insecure Jared Kleinman, Jared Kleinman Being an Asshole, Jealous Jared, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Waffle_Bitch/pseuds/Just_A_Waffle_Bitch
Summary: Evan Hansen gets a squip, and is surprised by a familiar face.





	Squipped!

Evan wasn't sure why Jared had invited him to a sleepover at his house, much less why he agreed, but here he was. He laid flat on Jared’s bed, watching an episode of Gravity Falls (Specifically Dreamscaperers) and let out a long sigh. He hadn't been to Jared's house in ages. At least it was comfortable here, and his parents were pretty nice. Suddenly, the door swung open and clanged against the wall.

 

“Here, your mom brought your meds.” Jared said in a bored tone as he tossed the bottle of pills to Evan without even looking at him. Evan panicked briefly as he fumbled to catch the bottle without dropping it.

 

“Don’t do that!” He shouted, exasperated, at Jared.

 

“Pff. I will when you stop sucking at catching.”

 

Evan ignored him and shook a pill out of the bottle and swallowed it with a glass of water. When he looked up, he saw Jared staring at him expectantly.

 

“What?”

 

“What? You just look weird when you're taking your pills, that's all. Stop being so paranoid all the time, geez.” Jared huffed quickly. “Now get off my bed, my parents don't allow animals on the furniture.”

 

Evan sighed, getting out of bed and leaving Jared's room. Why would Jared invite him over just to repeatedly ask him to leave? Was it to torture him? Evan wandered into the kitchen, hoping to distract himself with snacks.

 

He opened the fridge and scanned the contents. There was celery, fish sticks, bread, marmalade, and a six pack of Mountain Dew. He carefully pulled out a bottle of the soda. Evan had always been more of a Sprite person himself, but something about the way the light hit the piss-green liquid and created an ominous green glow was… alluring. Nothing more appetizing than cancer-causing toxic chemicals, right? He uncrewed the cap and chugged the liquid.

 

Suddenly, Evan heard a high pitched “pew” sound, and it felt like lightning had struck through his head. He let out a yelp. His ears were ringing. He collapsed to the ground with a loud thump.

 

**Calibration in process. Please excuse some mild discomfort.** A vaguely familiar voice filled Evan's head. He might've been able to remember where he recognized it from if he wasn't in extreme pain. Evan shrieked as he seized on the floor.  _ What is this? Am I going to die? _

 

**Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated.** He heard a faint sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs.  _ At least someone's coming to help… _

 

**Discomfort level may increase.** Evan shrieked louder than he thought was possible his entire body was flailing out of his control. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he could just feel this… hell.  It was like lightning was jolting through every nerve in his body.

 

**Accessing neural memory.** Evan's head raced.

 

**Accessing Muscle memory.** Evan felt nearly every muscle in his body, from his toes to his legs to his shoulders, throb and convulse.

 

**Access procedure complete.** And then… it was over. All the pain, all the twitching convulsions were suddenly over, and now he was just… lying on the floor, with Jared grinning down at him. Relief washed over Evan's body.

 

**Evan Hansen, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor.**

  
  
  


**Your SQUIP.**

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this fanfic longer than I would like to admit.


End file.
